The present invention relates generally to tamper-indicating devices and, more particularly, to a tamper-indicating device that is used with a hasp for sealing a container.
Tamper-indicating devices are widely used to detect tampering or unauthorized entry into a container, building, railcar, etc. These devices include frangible films, pressure sensitive adhesive tapes, crimped cables, electronic systems that continuously monitor changes in electric cables or fiber optic bundles, and other devices that are intended to display irreversible damage or changes when manipulated. They are used to detect theft of items during transportation and warehousing. They are used in retail and corporate security applications such as recordkeeping and inventory control. They are used in law enforcement and national security applications such as counterterrorism, counterintelligence, and protection of specimens for drug testing. They are used in a variety of defense applications such managing hazardous and nuclear materials and weapons. They are used in the health industry to protect instrument calibrations, medical products, blood bank supplies, and pharmaceuticals. They are used to protect records in the banking industry. They are used to detect and prevent ballot box fraud during elections. In short, these are extremely important devices that are designed with the intention of providing unambiguous and non-erasable evidence of tampering and unauthorized entry.
A tamper-indicating device has been defeated when it has been deactivated and activated, removed and replaced, opened and closed, etc. while leaving no detectable evidence of manipulation. Traditional tamper-indicating devices attempt to provide physical, electronic, or some other type of evidence of tampering. Unfortunately, this evidence can often be erased easily and quickly. Intrusion alarm systems for warehouses, for example, that send an alarm signal in real-time to a security headquarters to provide an indication of potential tampering, are often easily defeated by deactivating them prior to a break-in. Tamper-indicating devices that are damaged during a tampering activity can also be defeated if the damage is repaired, or if the device is replaced with a counterfeit that confuses the repaired or replaced device with the original. Further discussion of tamper detection can be found in the following papers, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference: R. G Johnston et al. in xe2x80x9cTamper Detection for Waste Managers,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of Waste Management ""99, (Feb. 28-Mar. 4, 1999, Tucson, Ariz.) p. 12/25-1 to 12/25-11; and R. G. Johnston in xe2x80x9cThe Real Deal on Seals, Improving Tamper Detection,xe2x80x9d Security Management, vol. 41 (1997) p. 93-100.
Clearly, tamper-indicating devices that are difficult to defeat are highly desirable. Therefore, an object of the present invention is a tamper-indicating device that is difficult to defeat.
Another object of the invention is a tamper-indicating device that provides a permanent record of tamper-indicating activity.
Another object of the present invention is tamper-indicating device that can be used with a hasp to provide a container, building, railcar, etc. with a seal.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a tamper-indicating device having a cylindrical body with a first end portion, a second end portion, and a middle portion. The middle portion has a smaller diameter than either the first end portion or the second end portion.
The device can include an internal chamber containing materials such as powder, liquid, gel, or combinations thereof. If sufficient stress is applied to the device, then the body fractures and the materials inside the chamber are released and mixed.